Mage
Mage The Mage is a class that uses optimal magic powers to conquer their opponents and are capable of decimating many opponents at a time using their AOE(Area of effect) magics. Stats and Equipment Recommended equipments for Mages are ones with wisdom and health or spirit(Glory/Blessing/Righteous set). Wisdom affects Magic Attack Power and it is the primary stat for all mages. Health is for players who do not want to rely on Magic Barrier(MP shield, damage taken are reduced from mp instead of hp). Spirit is for players who use Magic Reflect (reflects damage taken) to combat against monsters. Training A mage generally trains slower than other classes because they require a lot of mp and they are well known as the "paper tank". This means that they have lower armor defense than most other classes and have no essential buffs at lower levels to help them decrease the amount of damage they get hit for. However as they level, their damage and accuracy rate will increase and this will help them pulverize their opponents quickly without them getting hit too often. After level 30, mages will obtain 2 skills - Magic Barrier I (mana shield) and Magic Reflect I (damage reflect). These 2 skills will help mages with their low hp and increase their damage. Skill List Description of skills are up to Lvl 36 PATK (Physical attack) MATK (Magical attack) DOT(Damage over Time) AOE(Area of Effect) B (self-buffs to enhance certain characteristics) ' ''Done by: EsTreLLaZ ' Weapon '(White) Hit Saber - One handed staff skill, extremely strong physical damage. Thrust Saber - Two handed staff skill, extremely strong physical damage. ' Class '(Purple) Poison - Causes an impact damage and a poison DOT condition. Fire Shout - Deals Fire Damage to enemy, and decreases target intelligence for a certain period of time. Water Shout - Deals Ice Damage to enemy, and decreases target Strength for a certain period of time. Wind Shout - Deals Aero Damage to enemy, and decreases target Health for a certain period of time. Intensify Fire - Increases damage done by your Fire magics. (can only have one of the empowerment) Intensify Ice - Increases damage done by your Ice magics. (can only have one of the empowerment) Intensify Aero - Increases damage done by your Aero magics. (can only have one of the empowerment) Intensify Earth - Increases damage done by your Earth magics. (can only have one of the empowerment) Rapid Casting - Ignores cool down on your spells to allow multiple casting of the same spell.(When skills are used, cool down timer will tick as well however the spells are castable) Sacrifice of Blood - Converts hp to mp by a probability. (When mp is higher than hp, it will heal up your hp instead.) [Basically just switches your Hp and Mp) Magic Weakening - Decreases targets magic defenses. Magic Barrier - Using mp to act as a shield to absorb damage dealt on you. Magic Reflect - Reflects magic damage back at opponent when magic damage are dealt on you. Blink - Teleports the caster upfront to a certain yard(10 ,13 and more) ' Cold '(Light Blue) Water Raise - Ice Magic with force of water. Freeze - Ice Magic Attack Tsunami - Ice Magic Attack with force of water. This is an AOE. Blizzard - Ice Magic Attack. This is an AOE. Cold Shout - Deals Ice damage, and decreases target's Dexterity for a certain period of time. ' Fire '(Red) Blaze - Deals Fire damage and a fire DOT Fire Storm - Fire Magic Attack. This is an AOE. Fire Blast - Fire Magic Attack, reduces target's defense against Fire magic for a certain period of time. ' Aero '(Yellow) Cyclone - Aero Magic Attack. Lightning - Aero Magic Attack. Storm Shout - Aero magic attack, reduces target's defense against Aero magic for a certain period of time. Thunderbolt - Aero Magic Attack. This is an AOE. Tempest - Aero Magic Attack. This is an AOE. ' Earth ' Stone - Earth Magic Attack. Earth - Earth Magic Attack. This is an AOE. Earth Shout - Earth Magic Attack, reduces target's Dexterity for a certain period of time. Done by Alyssal lvl 49 mage leatus 4. Category:Class Category:Mage